


Give me a blow job daddy.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: Jim has always wanted to be dominate with Sherlock but what was waiting for him was nothing like he'd expected.





	

Sherlock's pretty little mouth wrapped around him was all Jim could think about, fucking Sherlock's throat, so hard till he came.  
Sherlock was the only one he could ever imagine doing so many dirty things to. From the second they'd met, he'd never pictured anything else but Sherlock's mouth on him, sucking deep and hard.  
He sat in his office, pants down, fisting himself hard at the thought of Sherlock being there with him, fucking him all night long. God he was so close, so close to cumming so hard.  
".. SHERLOCK!" He yelled out, whimpering. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
The pool  
God he could see him now, it was all he could do not to start wanking right then and there.  
God that hair.. he couldn't stop himself.  
He moved his hands down, unbuttoning his pants and was about to shrug them off when he heard a voice.  
"Don't fucking touch what's mine."  
He was tempted not to listen to the voice.. but there was something in the tone that suggested the voice wasn't fucking around.  
"Get on your damn knees."  
He moved down and the lights went out but he knew it was Sherlock. It had to be, no one could control him like Sherlock could.  
Moriarty felt Sherlock grab his hair and opened his mouth, gasping as instantly a huge cock was inserted, he sucked hard, hollowing out his cheeks to take more of him and deep throated him. Hearing sexy sounds from Sherlock was turning him on so god damn much.  
He continued sucking, licking the tip and feeling Sherlock begin to fuck his throat.  
Moriarty let out a soft moan and as soon as Sherlock came he instantly swallowed all of him.

"... Did you like that .. Sherlock?"  
"Yes daddy.."


End file.
